1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawn chair apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water sprinkler lounge chair apparatus wherein the same provides fluid flow of water to an occupant of the associated chair to effect cooling in a sunbathing or lounging event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sunbathing and lounging during summer months is accompanied by discomfort due to associated perspiration of an individual. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an organization to combine sunbathing and lounging with a coolant flow of water spray to effect cooling of an individual utilizing the organization. Prior art structure exemplified utilizing fluid flow to an occupant in a lounge chair structure is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,357 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,542.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water sprinkler lounge chair apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.